monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monsters/@comment-24768935-20140529145716/@comment-24768935-20140612175659
'' Becoming a monster or incubus seems to me to be more like evolving, rather than losing one's humanity.'' Even if you say they are a evolution,be forced' '''to evolve will scare,and they not evolve in a new human race,they evolve in a new succubus race,all monsters are now more succubus.This is the main reason why i don't like this world,even if i like monsters girl. If,in our world,the government said he have created a medecine which will evolve humans in a better race who live longer, to be rid of his dark instinct and to be alway happy but forcing everyone to take this medecine and track down all those who don't be '' evolved '' would you really don't have some fear? ''As far as the war and the "corrupt" mamono: In KC's world, it's actually the Church, Goddess, and Order who are really being shown to be corrupt. They hoard wealth and resources, keeping it all in the hands of an elite few. "Justice" is meted out with a heavy hand, and often simply means torture and execution. They regularly raid and raze to the ground any mamono villages within reach of their armies, despite the fact that by and large these small villages consist of nothing but mamono and their husbands doing nothing worse than farming. The "Champions" and "Heroes" of the Church are really just puppets, many of whom spend their lives in service to a cause they don't really believe in. Hell, the people of KC's world can't even carry and the MGE(in KC's world, it's a book written by a traveling scholar) without facing execution, which makes 'no' sense if you actually want people to be able to get the information they need to protect themselves. It does, however, make plenty of sense if you're trying to keep the truth buried. This is why i sais the concept are bad,KC are the one who create the church and the gods.He create a world where humans are the aberrations we must destroy,transforming them into mamono and incubus,eradicate them for all.Yes,church are bad but there is something more that the church in humans world,even in this world.There are many radicals in mamono but no one who try to understand humanity otherwise than all merged them. When i look the sasha page,i see a human who try to coexist with mamono,creating an orphantage where youngs humans and youngs mamono can try to learn to coexist and the godess punish her.but when she become a mamono with all her personality plus lust (this is your terms)''she rape all human childrens in her orphantage.She are former human who want to understand the other side but she are become a radical mamono who try to merge all human she see without try to understand them.. ''Her new mission became, “corrupt everyone into a monster so they can smile.” '' This is the type of world you dream?Not me and this is why i said the concept are bad. ''It's worth noting, also, that it was the Goddess/God her/himself who set up the whole humans vs. monster scenario to begin with. S/he specifically created the monsters to maim, kill, eat, and generally terrorize humans. So it's really hard for me to view the God/Goddess as anything worth worshipping. No,this is KC who create a scenario like this and the demon lord could fight the church instead of letting corruption spread slowly leaving the church continue to pray an evil goddess and kill mamonos...After all,if the godess lose her belivers she will surely become weaker.And if human begin to belive in the demon lord they will accept to become mamono more easily.I know,former monsters need to attack humans BUT why former women have this instinct too and mamono she create (tentacle in example) are the same instinct?If they help human,human will cease to see on them ugly monsters,no?But i wait in vain a mamono who are not extremist and who can help human even face to a mamono extremist. '' it's fun to cheer for a team other than the humans. '' Yes he like monsters girl and me too i like monsters girl but in a world like this the greatest feeling to humans who saw their friends become monsters and then their friends try to attack them are surely FEAR and I would probably panicked too,fleeing merged cities with some refugee that would be constantly attacked in the road by mamono who follow her instinct...